1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a duct structure including an inlet port and an outlet port.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-223507 (=JP2002223507) discloses a conventional duct structure. For cooling, for example, a cell assembly (battery pack 24) installed to a vehicle, the conventional duct structure introduces a cooling air into an inner space (chamber) from inside a vehicle compartment through an inlet port, to thereafter exhaust the cooling air through an outlet port.
In the duct structure disclosed in JP2002223507, the air in the vehicle compartment is introduced into the battery pack 24 (into cell assembly enclosure) by way of the duct, thus cooling the cell assembly in the battery pack 24, to thereby suppress temperature increase of the cell assembly.
With the above conventional duct structure, a swirling flow is caused to a part where the outlet port of the duct is formed, thus increasing air vent resistance, thereby making it unlikely to bring about a certain performance (for example, cooling performance).